


håp

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Horrortale-sour-apple verison, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloody, Deer, F/M, HorrorTale, I read bambi before making this, Love, Pretty weird love here, Sad, Stuck underground, Weird, idk why i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: Idk why I read Bambi: Life in the woods and made this... while listening to instrumental music called Moonchild... don't ask, but it good.Short story of a fallen doe in the underground smitten for a certain skeleton~





	håp

Winter, ice, snow, and wind...

That's all she feels and sees, she has become quite tired of all this, yet cannot leave this place. After she had fallen down here, she had faced many dangers. From distorted deranged goats, starving predators that have clawed at her, and being able to dodge steely weapons of hard stone from... a peculiar creature. Unlike the rest that she oddly was familiar with, this creature was all bones. Much like the ones that have fallen and died when either old or left behind. He, as she have guessed was a male, was all bones, with a gapping hole in his head. He was the one who wield his weapons at her, whether she was within his sights. Though despite his dangerous appearance, his threatening weapon, and his raspy voice that darkly laughed while chasing her.

She was intruded by him...

She felt that he was stronger than the others down here, he held power on them all, and even though he tried killing her. She found him rather alluring to her, becoming smitten by this... skeleton, of course she was afraid still, but she couldn't help, but to approach him when he sleeps. The sound of his deep voice that oddly sung to her pleasantly, sometimes if she is lucky, she nuzzles his smooth cheekbones. How odd is this creature, frightening yet alluring.

He reminded her much of a the snakes back in her forest home. Beautiful yet deadly, so gentle and carressing, however can be lethaly dangerous. He could kill her within a second, and make her lives through it all as she dies suffocating in pain. Oddly, she wouldn't mind; If anyone is going to end her life then let him do it. He may not come to love her, as she had for him, but if he wanted to end her so be it. Feasting on her flesh, downing her blood, let her become one with him in a way no other creature can. This was her way of knowing that he accepted her, love her in a different way. Sickening yes, but it seems love, compassion, and loyalty does not come well here. Only hunting, killing, and feasting are their rule, and many have tried to spike her with metal branches, hard mist, and the hot flower that burns her.

However none shall have her, only him. This beautiful deadly creature... Her creature, he belongs to her, and she belongs to him. Sadly, must go now... her creatures' companion is coming, she must not be seen, as much as it pained her. She must leave to live another day, so that their dance shall go on. ' _Until again my beautiful creature, one day I will be one with you_ ,' her heart would beat in joy for her promise and soon she leaves.

A heart so heavy.  
Eyes so wet.  
Hooves galloping.  
A breath so faintly.  
And already she misses his dark tone voice.

       

               He still can't believe he can't catch a measly deer!

He kept his mind rapidly enraged, every single time he is approached by this deer, he would chase it. Eager to catch, killing, and fill both his brother belly and his own. Plus it would help with his rations to increase, animals from the surface world is rare, humans were common, but animals VERY rare. Most are killed by the old woman behind the door, yet this one escaped. When he first saw it, he must admit, it was breath-taking. A little burn here and there, but it was strong, young, and healthy, a perfect meal! Yet they were smarter than he thought and always dodged him, running swiftly with grace.

Now its a constant game, if he sees the deer, he chases it, teleporting, slicing his way in hopes to at least chop off one of its legs. However, they kept on running his magic nearly dangerously low and he suddenly had no energy at the time and would collapse and sleep on the snow.  
Weirdly, in his weakest state, it comes back, staring at him with their big, soft innocent eyes. He could smell them as they drew close, dear Asgore, they smell divine. So much like paradise compare to the humans he had eaten. Yet so weak now and sleepy, and soon they would circle him in as if like a cat and laid beside where his head would be. He could feel their soul, oddly he found animals had white souls, but held shards of colors in their prism heart. Why mention this? Well, it would call to him, he could feel their emotions as shallows of lights licks his face.

Curiosity.  
Fear.  
Confusion.  
Loneliness.  
Desperation.  
Love.

Love... it was the strongest of them, he could feel the absolute love from this deer. Though he found it odd, that this creature would love him. He chases it everytime he sees them, but still they love him. This thing never wants to give up.

Papyrus comes in as usual to check up on him. Once his brother comes near they leave, with a sad look in their eyes as they dashed away, leaving no evidence of their presence.

As time went on, he found their prescenes becoming frequent, yet now it seems they lost their gracefulness, their body looks sadly malnorished, and they seem beaten, he wouldn't be surprised, many monsters are aware of her prescence many have tired fo capture her, yet she is faster than them. Much like them they would run from him... this was not this day. Today... it seems she is actually approaching him, the same love he would feel every time he was near was as bright and stronger than ever. Looking at her as she seem to accept her fate, and now lay herself before him, pushing his hand to touch the softness of her muzzle. He could hear the song of her soul sing... for him, and him alone.

Something in him tighten at this... the fact that she held on so long, only for her to now fall to her knees and look to him. The same adoring eyes that begged him to end her; she wanted this now, she wanted him to do it. After realizing he come to realize something else too, she was more than malnorished, beaten, and weak... Her leg... her calf, was raw with red blood, three days old, already rotting itself away and maggots were falling off her like the snow. She knows now... she can no longer keep this up, and now goes to him... of all people, to end her life. He would usually feel the smugness he would offer to anyone close to be hacked by his axe. Yet as he see her beautiful gaze, looking at him with pure love, he couldn't laugh, or feel pride. There was no joy in killing her, "why now?" He finally speaks, "why do this now? Why do you love me so much, that on your dying days, you come to me!?" He doesn't know it, but as his time alone in this vast of a hellhole. Though she was veiwed as a meal, a prize possession, something he could earn rations from... He grew to appericate her prescence.

Her soul sings slightly louder, and the love he felt practically burns him, but now he has his answer. She picked him from day one, she gave him a sense of peace even if it was brief, she gave him a chance to chase and earn his desired goal. And the gift of patience, to wait for her, for her to be ready, to give him all of her.

She is ready now... She ready to leave, ready for him to end her... so that she could be with him...

Pulling his axe out of his head, he let it hung by his side, still brushing his phalagnes against her soft fur. He then rose the axe above his head, watching as she looked at him, patiently before closing her eyes. And with the heaviness of his own soul, he released his tensed arm and swung down. The smell of her blood, the sounds of her bones cracking, the sense of her soul slowly flickering away as he hacked away. He found himself crying this entire time, as he disembodied her and wrapped her fleshy remains. Cover in her blood he inhaled deeply, taking in her beautiful scent as it washed his sadness away, slightly he felt relief, but his soul hung heavy.

She is gone now... she will no longer have to suffer with them now... with him. He went home, rationalizing his reward, before taking something from her sternum, carving deep within this small piece of her bone, before setting it away beside his dresser. He gazed down at the small heart, chuckling sadly, "not once did I ever give you a name..." before, he saw her as a meal, prey... an animal who he could knew in many levels of wrong, he should never accept such affection from. Yet he granted her wish and now he shares her sacrifice, her love with his brother... and to some who needs her as much as they do.

"BrOtHeR, cOmE dOwN, dInNeR iS rEaDy!" His brother squeals.

He lifts up her small bone, smoothing it out as he pressed his teeth gently against it. "Heh, can't waste your sacrifice, sweetheart," he whispers before placing down the piece on the dresser once more and walked out of his room as his brother sets the table for both of them.


End file.
